


Lady Detective in Red

by mldrgrl



Series: Adventures of The Lady Detective and The Writer [12]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Based on tumblr prompt requests: Rhythm & Irresistible





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [穿紅衣的女警探](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450692) by [amamitouko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko)



 

She always went to the International Policemans Ball alone. She rarely left alone, but always arrived on her own.  Tonight she would have an escort.  

 

She felt eyes on them as soon as they arrived and she could tell the difference between surprise and anger in them.  She wouldn't let them see her nervousness or just how uncomfortable they made her feel.

 

Hank agreed to put on a tuxedo and join her for the night, but she'd had to make naughty promises to him that she knew he wouldn't expect her to keep, but she probably would anyway.  Even in black tie, he still managed to look like casual Friday.

 

She was not into mingling, but she was into champagne.  They drank at their designated table, Hank stroking the inside her knee under the white linen tablecloth as he flirted with the wife of an Italian superintendent.  She knew when she sat down that he'd moved her to his left so he could get at that slit in her dress that went from ankle to thigh.

 

“Do you want to dance?” he asked her.

 

“Not particularly.”

 

“Yes, you do.”  He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Mostly because you find me irresistible.”

 

“Oh, I do?”

 

“Course you do.”

 

She smiled slightly as he circled her waist and clasped her hand on the dance floor.  It surprised her that he was actually good at it.  She tried not to let her gaze drift from his, but she could feel the stares at her back.  It was distracting.

 

“You should wear red more often,” he said to her.

 

“Why is that?”

 

His eyes dropped to her cleavage.  “It highlights your assets.”

 

She pulled her shoulders back a little just to taunt him.

 

His hand drifted closer to the curve of her ass and he pulled her in closer, moving her hand to his chest as he bent his head and whispered in her ear, “everyone in this room hates me.”

 

“Don't be absurd.”

 

“Oh I'm not mad about it. They all want to know what they did wrong and why it's me that's here and gets to touch you.”

 

She scoffed, but a slight smile pulled at her lips as he shamelessly nuzzled her neck.  

 

“They're all wondering what I have that they don't,” he said.

 

“What do you think it is?”

 

He pressed his hips into hers and swayed slightly.  “Probably my huge...sense of rhythm.”

 

She laughed out loud, rare for her.  She could swear that his eyes twinkled.  “Yes, that must be it,” she agreed.

 

She’d never danced at one of these functions before.  She'd always roamed the room looking for someone to spark her interest.  At this point in the night she would’ve already found her yearly conquest and lured them in, but this time was different.  She was with him and she didn’t want anyone else.

  
The End


End file.
